


Sick Mind

by spaceliquid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Cortical Psychic Patch, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid
Summary: Everyone deserves a happy ending. All Ratchet wanted was to give Optimus his.





	Sick Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2017 Megop zine. 
> 
> This story ignores the events of Predacons Rising.

Despite his decision to stay on Earth after the victory over Decepticons and Megatron’s death, Ratchet still visited Cybertron from time to time – “Cannot trust that buffoon Knock Out with everyone’s health,” as he explained it. However, in the end Ratchet always returned to Earth. 

Not this time. 

“Nurse Darby.” As always, Ratchet didn’t waste time on greetings, but there was something in his face on the monitor that made June tense. “I’d like to ask you for your assistance.”

“Of course, Ratchet.” She tried to sound reassuring. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to come here.” 

It took a couple of seconds for her to process that.

“Wait… To Cybertron?!”

“The atmosphere on the _Nemesis_ can be adjusted to Earth standards, you will be able to breathe.”

“I… This is good to know, but why do you even need me there?” 

“ _Please_ , June.”

And it was in this moment when June realized: something was very,  _very_ wrong. 

***

The _Nemesis_ looked just like June remembered it from the video feeds: dark, imposing – but strangely empty. 

“Where is everyone?” June asked as Ratchet placed her on his shoulder. 

“On the surface. I don’t want anybody here.” He sighed, the metal underneath June vibrating slightly. “It’s… about Optimus.”

June broke out in a cold sweat.

“Is he alright?”

“Not really.” Ratchet deliberately didn’t meet her eyes as he walked down the hallway. “Or rather, he was fine until he returned from his quest for the Allspark and used it to regenerate Cybertron’s core. For a while it seemed like everything went perfectly: our people returning home, new sparks being born… But the better things were, the worse Optimus looked. Drained… Distant. Until finally – this.” With that said, he opened the door to the medbay – and June couldn’t hold back a gasp. 

Optimus was there – lying on a medical slab in the middle of the room. His optics were closed, his frame unmoving, and the only sound filling the room was the beeping of the life support systems.

“Physically he is absolutely healthy,” Ratchet continued, almost as if to muffle the cold, indifferent beeping. “I suppose that the reason for this catatonic state lies in his mind. I cannot wake him up by other methods… So I want to try the cortical psychic patch.” 

June wasn’t present when Bumblebee used this infamous device on Megatron, but she heard enough. 

“Isn’t it dangerous? Forbidden even? Bumblebee got possessed after that!”

“Bumblebee entered Megatron’s head; I will be visiting Optimus – a friend. It is safe; I only intend to see what’s wrong and how we can wake him up.” Ratchet paused. “And that is why I need you: you will be operating the patch while I travel inside Optimus’s mind.” 

“Okay, I heard enough. Why me?” June crossed her arms. “I’m small; I never operated this thing before. Why not ask an Autobot? And don’t even try to bring up my medical experience.”

Ratchet chuckled, but it came out joyless. 

“No, that’s… not the reason. And it’s not that I’m afraid to tell them… although this thing _is_ kind of illegal.” Ratchet placed June on the console and stepped back, optics averted. “I… Don’t want any of them peeking into Optimus’s mind. There might be things there they better be left not knowing.”

“And since I’m an outsider, I don’t matter.” June raised her palm. “No, don’t say anything. I understand; and I’m ready to help you save Optimus. We owe it to him. Show me how this works.”

She smiled as Ratchet sighed in relief. 

***

“Okay, we’re ready.” June checked the camera for the last time and gave Ratchet the thumbs up.

“Then let’s do it.” Ratchet closed his optics, and June flipped the switch. 

The medic’s optics widened, blazing bright blue – and the screen in front of June came alight. She still couldn’t fathom how it was possible to get a live feed from somebody’s mind travelling inside another mind, but with Cybertronians she long since stopped calling anything unbelievable. 

The first thing she saw was glimmer – endless buildings of silver and gold bathing in warm sunlight. June’s breath hitched as she took in the elaborate domes and graceful arcs of highways. This was Cybertron – that even she could tell – but it was full of life. Cars hurried down the roads, jets’ contrails crossed the sky in all directions, a distant echo of voices creating a buzz of a busy city. 

The monitor showed what Ratchet was seeing, and he appeared to be standing on some sort of a balcony. Then he turned around – there was a doorway leading into what appeared to be an office – and there, behind a desk, was a familiar blue-and-red form. 

“Optimus!” Ratchet stepped forward – but, to June’s surprise, said bot didn’t react. “Optimus!” he repeated, but once again to no avail. 

Now, as Ratchet entered the room, June could see that this Optimus still had his previous frame: slender and elegant. He was typing something on a datapad, ignoring the sudden intrusion. 

“Optimus,” Ratchet tried again. Optimus lifted his gaze from the datapad, but stared in the distance, like he was contemplating which words to choose for his next sentence. And maybe this action gave Ratchet an idea, because this time he called a different name. 

“Orion?”

“Orion!” came another voice from the far side of the room, as the door swung open. A mech entered, making Ratchet hiss and recoil. 

June almost didn’t recognize Megatron at first – for Megatron she knew and this one were different like night and day. This mech had normal blunt fingers instead of deadly claws; his face was smooth and unmarred, his expression lacked malice like his mouth lacked fangs, and his optics were of the same innocent blue color as Optimus’s own. 

“Megatronus!” Optimus rose to his feet, datapad forgotten. His brilliant smile left June’s heart aching; she had never seen Optimus smile like this. It was nothing like those warm yet reserved smiles he sometimes gave his friends: those were always tainted by sadness. 

But in the next moment her heart outright stopped, for Optimus – Orion – wrapped his arms around Megatron’s neck, and they… they…

She was aware that Cybertronians were similar to humans in more ways than one could assume, but she never expected to ever see two robots kissing – especially to see Optimus Prime and Megatron kissing! 

And yet she couldn’t take her eyes off them, watching how Megatron’s hands lay on Optimus’s waist, how Optimus’s windshield pressed against the badgeless silvery armor on Megatron’s chest, how their optics closed – and how they finally parted, smiling at each other.

She heard Ratchet make a small, broken sound – and this time Optimus turned around, pupils focusing on Ratchet, truly seeing him at last.

“Forgive me,” he said, still unable to get rid of the slightly dreamy glow in his optics. “I think you were calling for me?” 

Megatron noticed Ratchet too, but didn’t show any signs of distaste. 

“Hello, Ratchet,” he said instead, calm and friendly. 

Ratchet quickly got a hold of himself.

“Opti… Orion, I need you to listen to me. I need you to wake up.”

Orion blinked.

“What do you mean, Ratchet? I think I’m pretty awake now.” He offered a small polite smile – a reaction to a joke he wasn’t getting. 

“Orion – Primus dammit, Optimus! Can’t you see this is not real? I suspected something like this, but I couldn’t believe…” Ratchet’s voice trailed off, but he only needed a moment to collect himself and continue: “Look, I know you’re in here, the real you. And you know what I know as well: this is a dream, an illusion. I need you to snap out of it! We need you, Optimus!”

“What are you saying?” June could see how with every word Orion was becoming more and more confused and uncomfortable; he fidgeted, moving closer to Megatronus. “I don’t understand. And why are you calling me that weird name?”

“Because it _is_ your name. You are Optimus Prime, our leader!”

“ _How dare you!”_

Even June jumped at the angry thunder of Megatron’s voice, and Ratchet made a step back. The silvery mech’s blue optics were narrowed, burning with cold fury, and he pulled Orion to himself, hand tightening around his waist. 

“How dare you accuse Orion of Primacy! Never would Orion bear this accursed title worn by tyrants of the past!” 

“Then who would bear it? Who rules Cybertron now, you?!” The screen trembled as Ratchet pointed at Megatron. 

“Please, Ratchet!” Orion raised his hands in a desperate attempt to make peace. “There are no Primes on Cybertron anymore, and we are definitely not ones. We abolished this title when we overthrew the Council. Megatronus is the head of the Military Academy, and I work in the Hall of Records. Don’t you remember?”

“Don’t _you_ remember?!” Ratchet was shaking now. “Optimus, please! That’s a sweet dream you created for yourself, but it is just this: a dream! There, in the real world, there is a real Cybertron that needs you!” 

“Does it?”

“What..?” Ratchet paused, and even June sensed: something changed. 

Optimus-Orion was still standing in Megatronus’s arms, but the world around him seemed frozen. Now June could clearly see that it was an illusion: Megatronus didn’t move, even the distant noise of the busy street disappeared. Only Optimus lived in this world, and now he was staring at Ratchet – but the expression in his optics made June’s heart clench. 

“Does Cybertron truly need me? Is there a crisis that you cannot solve without me?” Optimus’s fingers curled around the spikes of Megatronus’s shoulder. “The war is over. Must it never be over for me?”

A choked sound escaped Ratchet’s throat.

“Optimus…” He reached for the Prime, but his hand was left to hang in the air. “It’s not about… We need you. I need you. You are our friend.” 

“Then show some kindness for your friend.” Optimus hid his face in Megatronus’s armor. His voice was hollow when he spoke again. “Let Optimus rest.”

Slowly, hesitantly Ratchet’s outstretched arm went down – and the world around them started moving again. Megatronus’s optics flashed as he wrapped his arms around Optimus protectively. 

“Is he bothering you, Orion?”

“No… It’s okay, Megatronus.” Optimus wasn’t looking at Ratchet anymore. “Let’s go home early today.”

Ratchet didn’t watch any further: the image blurred, and this was the cue: June turned the switch back. 

She couldn’t jump off the console without breaking a dozen bones, but more than anything she wanted to run to Ratchet and hug the old medic as he sat up on the slab. Optimus’s body remained lying next to him, motionless. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, but Ratchet just waved her off. Maybe he was afraid to speak, afraid that instead of words only sobs would come out. 

“Can’t we just pull him out somehow?” June uttered. “I mean, it did work with Megatron.”

“Megatron wanted to get out of the illusion.” Ratchet’s voice was hoarse. “Optimus doesn’t.”

“Maybe he will come round?” Ratchet finally stood up and walked to her console, so she was able to put a hand on his metal arm. 

Ratchet shook his head.

“Didn’t you hear him? He wanted kindness. He asked me to let him have his happiness.” Ratchet’s mouth twitched, and this was his breaking point: he fell on a chair and covered his face with both palms. “Primus… I just hoped he could find his happiness here, with us.”

June stayed silent. And what could she say apart from standard words of comfort? 

Now she understood why Ratchet didn’t want anyone to see what lurked in Optimus’s mind. Optimus dedicated himself to his duty and his friends – and yet though countless millennia of war and the dust of thousands devastated worlds, Optimus’s happiness always belonged to Megatron.

 

 


End file.
